Integrated circuits (ICs) are designed to operate under a variety of environmental conditions. For example, ICs are designed to operate over a range of temperatures. To ensure that an IC operates correctly, the integrated circuit is coupled to a test system for testing. One process used to test the reliability of an IC device is the burn-in process. The burn-in process features placing the IC device under stress to determine if the device will fail. However, existing burn-in platforms have limited power capability in terms of both delivering required power for an IC die under burn-in conditions (higher voltage and temperature) and for removing the generated heat on the die.
To enable the burn-in test for such devices, the burn-in voltage and temperature is typically reduced to lower the power consumption, which significantly increases the burn-in time. Options to reduce the test time have been limited due to an inability to remove the heat as fast as it is generated, hence risking burning of the IC device.